diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/18 December 2017
23:53:28 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 23:54:29 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 23:56:37 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 23:57:29 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 00:54:11 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 00:54:11 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 01:02:05 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 01:02:19 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 01:02:26 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 01:03:03 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 01:03:09 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 01:03:39 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 01:03:45 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 01:03:48 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 01:03:54 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 01:03:56 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 01:04:02 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 01:04:07 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 01:04:13 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 01:04:41 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 01:04:47 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 01:04:59 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 01:05:05 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 01:05:07 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 01:05:13 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 01:06:01 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 01:06:07 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 01:06:19 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 01:06:25 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 01:07:00 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 01:07:06 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 01:07:08 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 01:07:14 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 01:07:55 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 01:08:03 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 01:08:05 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 01:08:11 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 01:08:13 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 01:08:19 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 01:08:21 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 01:08:27 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 01:08:29 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 01:08:35 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 01:08:38 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 01:08:44 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 01:09:03 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 01:09:09 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 01:10:30 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 01:10:37 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 01:10:39 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 01:10:44 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 01:10:48 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 01:10:53 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 01:10:57 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 01:11:03 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 01:11:06 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 01:11:12 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 01:11:15 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 01:11:20 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 01:11:23 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 01:11:28 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 01:11:31 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 01:11:37 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 01:11:40 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 01:11:45 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 01:11:49 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 01:11:55 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 01:11:58 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 01:12:04 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 01:12:06 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 01:12:12 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 01:12:15 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 01:12:21 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 01:12:24 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 01:12:29 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 01:12:31 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 01:12:36 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 01:12:38 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 01:12:43 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 01:12:47 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 01:12:52 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 01:12:56 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 01:13:02 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 01:13:04 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 01:13:10 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 01:13:34 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 01:13:40 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 01:27:47 -!- ThePokegeek5000 has joined Special:Chat 04:41:37 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 04:41:52 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 04:41:59 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 04:42:01 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 04:42:07 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 04:42:08 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 04:42:14 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 04:42:28 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 04:42:35 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 04:42:38 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 04:42:44 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 04:43:45 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 04:43:51 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 04:44:17 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 04:44:23 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 04:44:25 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 04:44:31 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 04:44:47 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 04:44:53 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 04:45:18 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 04:45:24 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 04:45:39 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 04:45:45 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 04:45:47 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 04:45:53 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 04:47:25 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 04:47:31 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 04:47:34 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 04:47:40 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 04:47:42 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 04:47:48 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 04:48:37 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 04:48:43 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 04:49:19 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 04:49:25 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 04:49:28 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 04:49:34 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 04:50:09 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 04:50:15 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 04:50:17 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 04:50:23 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 04:51:48 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 04:51:55 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 04:51:57 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 04:52:03 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 04:52:06 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 04:52:12 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 04:52:14 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 04:52:20 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 04:52:23 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 04:52:29 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 04:52:31 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 04:52:37 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 04:52:39 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 04:52:45 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 04:52:47 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 04:52:53 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 04:52:56 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 04:53:02 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 04:53:04 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 04:53:10 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 04:53:12 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 04:53:18 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 04:53:21 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 04:53:27 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 04:53:29 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 04:53:35 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 04:53:41 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 04:53:47 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 04:53:51 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 04:53:57 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 04:54:00 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 04:54:05 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 04:54:18 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 04:54:48 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 05:26:53 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 05:27:04 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 05:27:07 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 05:27:13 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 05:27:14 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 05:27:20 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 05:27:22 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 05:27:27 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 05:27:29 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 05:27:36 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 05:27:39 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 05:27:44 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 05:27:47 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 05:27:52 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 05:27:56 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 05:28:01 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 05:28:04 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 05:28:09 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 05:28:12 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 05:28:17 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 05:28:20 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 05:28:25 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 05:28:29 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 05:28:34 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 05:28:37 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 05:28:42 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 05:30:18 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 05:30:24 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 05:30:51 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 05:30:57 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 05:30:59 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 05:31:06 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 05:31:09 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 05:31:15 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 05:31:42 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 05:31:48 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 05:32:02 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 05:32:08 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 05:32:27 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 05:32:33 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 05:33:14 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 05:33:20 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 05:34:15 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 05:34:21 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 05:34:44 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 05:34:51 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 05:34:53 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 05:34:59 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 05:35:01 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 05:35:07 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 05:35:10 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 05:35:16 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 05:35:18 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 05:35:24 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 05:35:26 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 05:35:32 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 05:35:35 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 05:35:41 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 05:35:44 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 05:35:50 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 05:35:53 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 05:35:59 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 05:36:02 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 05:36:08 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 05:36:10 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 05:36:16 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 05:36:19 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 07:45:52 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 07:45:58 CAN SOMEONE... 07:46:11 JUST DELETE THESE STUPID VANDALISMS 07:46:17 BECAUSE ANON EDITING EXIST 07:46:18 S 08:15:03 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 08:44:04 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 08:44:34 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 08:44:35 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 09:03:12 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 09:03:16 hey 09:05:46 tidal 09:06:08 when doing pages, should we do Diiep: or diep2: ? 09:07:01 idk 09:07:06 there 09:07:12 there's a difference? 09:07:17 -!- Kurofox zero has left Special:Chat 09:07:24 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 09:08:05 -!- Kurofox zero has left Special:Chat 09:17:35 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 09:21:54 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 09:22:39 Hello! 09:23:20 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 09:23:20 hi 09:23:30 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 09:23:32 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 09:23:34 what's the difference between Diep2 and Diiep, if there is pne 09:23:36 one* 09:23:42 they're the same 09:23:48 except diiep is the older one 09:24:01 why are we using diiep then 09:24:04 idk 09:24:07 i was thinking the same 09:24:17 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 09:24:37 i have a question 09:24:38 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 09:25:00 is there a chance for me to get staff 09:25:02 ? 09:25:08 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 09:25:11 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 09:25:41 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 09:28:37 aww 09:30:58 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 09:31:20 uh 09:31:25 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 09:31:32 uhhh 09:31:43 possibly. 09:33:33 oh wow 09:33:39 triplet upgrades from twin at level 45 09:33:42 ok 09:34:35 Hexa Tank also upgrades from twin now 09:38:04 its funny how 09:38:10 ? 09:38:18 two testbed upgrades are in the game now 09:38:28 which 2 09:38:32 engineer 09:38:35 and banshee 09:38:44 what do they do again 09:39:05 banshee i believe is an auto-3 with 3 spawners 09:39:12 ok 09:39:15 engie? 09:39:19 engineer spawns traps with auto turrets 09:39:32 ok 09:45:22 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 09:45:24 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 09:47:43 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 09:47:45 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 09:49:07 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 09:49:08 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 09:53:55 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 09:54:13 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 09:54:46 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 09:55:09 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 09:55:39 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 10:01:48 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:02:00 internet sucks 10:02:18 my allergy sucks 10:02:28 i got more than a week off school because of it 10:02:33 ok 10:28:12 soo uhh 10:30:00 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 10:30:12 "my allergy sucks 10:30:12 i got more than a week off school because of it" 10:30:16 how the fuck does it suck then? 10:30:18 just asking 10:30:26 engineer? 10:30:28 auto turret- 10:30:32 OH YAY THE TESTBED GOT ADDED! 10:30:50 yay 10:30:53 yeah 10:30:54 and the auto lord 10:31:01 also some people actually like school. 10:31:03 the dual and boomerang would work 10:31:04 ??? 10:31:06 and want to learn. 10:31:06 not me 10:31:07 the problem is 10:31:18 you have to know exactly what you get taught 10:31:22 too much = Boring as shit 10:31:26 too little = wait what page??? 10:31:30 thats the problem 10:31:34 classes should be smalelr 10:31:35 i don't have that problem. 10:31:41 *shrugs* 10:31:45 so that a smaller range of kids can get taught without that 10:31:46 eh 10:31:51 finnish school system needs to spread 10:31:54 its perfoct 10:32:04 shit is toyko still down? 10:32:04 aww man 10:32:09 i want to go to level 45 already! 10:32:37 yass underseer's beack! 10:32:43 err 10:32:51 Newark loads a black screen and tokyo a gray one 10:32:53 the fuck? 10:33:02 idk 10:33:06 neither work 10:33:08 you too? 10:33:21 i'm not playing 10:35:37 http://172.104.9.164:8080/ 10:35:40 newark down 10:35:43 plox install london server 10:35:46 we europeans are dying 10:35:51 or maybe frankfurt 10:35:54 SOMETHING 10:35:57 EVEN CERNOBYL WILL WORK 10:36:14 SURE THE TANKS MIGHT LOOK A GLOWY GREEN AND THEY MIGHT HAVE SOME TUMOURS 10:36:16 BUT PLEASE NEPH 10:36:17 ? 10:36:19 NERF THE LAG 10:36:25 BUFF THE N BUTTON AGAIN 10:36:30 MAKE DIEP2.IO GREAT AGIN! 10:36:31 anyays 10:36:33 i get it 10:36:36 don't spam 10:36:39 meyspeekrpocesrosdied 10:36:44 ? 10:37:01 ? 10:37:06 yass director has 5 drones now 10:37:07 better 10:37:22 Omg yay necro now has 4 spawners 10:37:27 and underseer still the old one 10:37:41 do you even read the side upgrade bar? 10:37:45 update bar* 10:37:49 changelog* 10:38:01 i did 10:38:05 so yeah 10:38:05 i actually did 10:38:09 since i cant play 10:38:17 en 10:38:24 does it load a black/gray screen for you? 10:38:27 it does for me 10:38:38 oh 10:38:40 also alpha pentagosn have spikes 10:38:43 but i cant get a pic 10:38:53 just pick a theme 10:38:56 so we have to deal with the non spiky one on the polygons and alpha penta page 10:38:59 picka what 10:39:02 b;ack screen. 10:39:09 black* 10:39:18 view options 10:39:18 it does both from time to time 10:39:20 neither work 10:39:39 Options: then light colors/dark colors/classic diep 10:39:45 you know 10:39:46 what the fuck is hyperactivity? 10:39:51 idek 10:39:54 just pick a theme 10:39:57 and you're set 10:39:58 works now 10:40:17 WHY DID I PICK DIEP 10:40:22 AHH SANDBOX FLASHBACKS 10:40:23 not for me. 10:40:32 fuuck 10:40:47 you still cant get to more than 20 levels with the n button 10:40:48 fuck that 10:41:12 i do think we need another server 10:41:17 for central asia and for europe 10:41:20 we aint got any 10:41:27 we only got for da pacific, america and east asia 10:41:34 and i'm sorta inbetween central asia and europe 10:41:35 tokyo works fine for me 10:41:43 well you're in HK 10:41:51 you're litteraly a country away 10:42:01 yay buffed director 10:42:07 boy i cant wait to die because i cant upgrade! 10:42:24 imma change theme 10:42:25 i can't even play 10:42:28 classic diep lookjs fucgly 10:42:29 tidal 10:42:31 change the theme 10:42:35 in view options 10:42:42 you can only upgrade to lvl 20 10:42:42 i tried all 3 10:42:44 idk why 10:42:45 didn't work 10:42:50 dark theme works good 10:42:53 en 10:42:53 reset cache 10:42:54 ? 10:42:55 idk why either 10:42:58 nah 10:43:02 maybe 10:43:06 he said newark only works until 20 10:43:06 did you reset cache tidal 10:43:08 now both do 10:43:10 or well 10:43:12 tokyo is 10:43:13 ehh 10:43:24 AAHH DARK COLORS LOOK LIKE NIGHTMAARESSS 10:43:28 reload 10:43:37 .. 10:43:43 N: Level up (Sandbox) 10:43:47 hello darkness my old friend 10:43:48 its literally 10:43:50 you killed sandbox again 10:43:53 inverted colors 10:43:54 so sandbox is gone 10:43:58 not really 10:44:01 inverted brigtness 10:44:10 157:16:24 until Christmas day 10:44:12 brightness 10:44:14 my bad 10:44:22 ah 10:44:29 not gonna play for now. 10:44:36 so you can play now? 10:44:41 ye 10:44:50 imma go make the engineer 10:44:52 since it was a good tank 10:44:56 i wanna see if its nerfed/buffed 10:44:58 brb 10:45:49 triplet is my fav 10:46:54 octo tank = all time fav 10:47:47 octo tank is up there too 10:47:56 auto 4 is also cool 10:48:35 auto-gunner/gunner is good too 10:52:55 i still prefer triplet over all them 10:55:49 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 10:56:08 Hello kuro 10:56:10 there was a problem loading fandom 5 mins ago 10:56:16 ey. 10:56:49 Quick question. 10:57:00 Is there a chance I'll get staff if I apply for one? 10:57:19 Quick answer: No 10:57:48 Like, you didn't give contributions for all these months 10:59:23 bored 10:59:28 kuro 10:59:36 diep2.io officially has no more snadbox 10:59:40 you haev to level up yourself 11:00:44 goddamit 11:01:09 oh that's because I asked for a ban 11:01:37 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 11:01:42 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:01:44 i needed to reflect a lot. 11:01:55 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 11:01:56 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 11:02:37 link me to your old account then. 11:03:57 fuck diep2 in this moment 11:03:57 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 11:04:03 the pourpose of N was to test new tanks 11:04:06 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:04:09 its impossible with the fuckers that try to kill you 11:04:17 you should only be killable if you're level 45 11:04:20 who agrees? 11:04:36 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 11:05:03 just wait 11:05:26 i agree that we should have time to test new tanks (for editors) 11:05:58 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:06:28 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 11:07:55 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:07:55 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:08:17 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:08:47 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 11:12:14 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:12:14 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:12:14 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:12:14 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:12:28 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:12:54 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:13:20 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:13:38 someone kill this j colombia fucker 11:13:46 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:13:49 he's also a spawnkiller 11:13:51 like one second 11:13:56 and i see his bullets aiming at me 11:14:13 wait 11:14:16 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 11:14:24 the invincibilty lasts forever as long as you dont move 11:14:24 ... 11:14:33 i'll just wait until the guy disconnects or dies of old age 11:14:37 #Tacti 11:14:39 tactic* 11:14:45 yay he died 11:14:51 IS FREE 11:14:53 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:15:02 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 11:15:05 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:15:10 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 11:15:12 yay a smasher is on top now 11:15:13 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:15:19 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 11:15:21 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:15:26 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 11:15:30 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:15:31 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:15:54 ?? 11:16:59 fuck it 11:17:03 this update is bullshit 11:17:08 ... 11:17:08 imma wait until the n button is fixed 11:17:09 -!- Diepmon has joined Special:Chat 11:17:10 ples neph 11:17:12 diepmon 11:17:18 diep2 has no sandbox anymore 11:17:24 D= 11:17:26 stop whining. 11:17:38 the purpose of FFA is for you to level up yourself. 11:17:40 -!- Diepmon has left Special:Chat 11:17:54 the problem with that is 11:17:58 spawn kills 11:17:59 the reason we have the n button is for testing new tanks 11:18:01 its in beta tidal 11:18:04 thats why he added it 11:18:10 eh. 11:18:20 until it gets out of beta 11:18:23 we need the n button 11:18:30 also it is still there 11:18:32 but its brokan 11:18:44 it can't be broken if the dev intended it to be that way. 11:19:02 （eh） 11:19:07 (EH) 11:19:49 so 11:19:51 I 11:20:20 I prefer the older update 11:20:24 but this one's okay 11:20:35 maybe neph has more things to work on 11:20:40 or is working on 11:21:14 Well at least hey... 11:21:19 we got two testbed tanks 11:22:39 o hey drazen 11:22:46 ah you left 11:22:48 nvm 11:24:23 i bought down an alpha pentagon with a HExa tank 11:24:53 what about a 11:24:55 SHExa tank 11:25:15 damn typos. 11:26:09 no no 11:26:13 im having these lewd thoughts again 11:26:15 get out 11:26:36 basic is good imo 11:27:06 a mega smasher just stole my alpha 11:27:27 eee lag 11:29:53 aaaaaa 11:31:12 what's your name? 11:31:24 I AM THE SENATE 11:31:35 why? 11:31:41 because prequel memes 11:31:41 no you're not a senate 11:31:46 *tidal implodes* 11:32:09 thanks 11:32:10 effing lag 11:32:11 ... 11:32:22 What's the difference between: 11:32:25 polish remover 11:32:25 and 11:32:29 Polish remover? 11:32:32 oh wait 11:32:45 one's hitler 11:32:51 the other's Nazi Germany 11:32:51 tidal's right 11:32:53 WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP 11:32:54 no 11:32:56 lol 11:33:00 i forgot there is no more net neutrailty 11:33:00 one removes nail polish 11:33:10 the other puts the Polish in concentration 11:33:11 you think i don't get the joke? 11:33:11 ... 11:33:15 anyways 11:33:17 kuro 11:33:20 just in the usa 11:33:28 romania is safe 11:33:29 ... 11:33:36 and has nasa-like internet speedz 11:33:36 for now. 11:34:12 duh 11:34:15 imagine if zeach was working on this too 11:34:15 imma make a pallete for da game 11:34:24 no zeach is lazeh 11:34:34 all he do is look at a glass of oil and just stare 11:34:36 or he's buzy. 11:34:37 that sall 11:34:39 busy* 11:34:51 buzzy 11:34:51 bee 11:35:34 speaking of bees 11:35:35 ... 11:35:38 YOU'VE GOT NOROVIRUS 11:35:42 HEPATITIS 11:36:01 tendinitis syphilitis 11:36:14 And salmonella, sickle cell, a rash we don’t know what it is 11:36:14 And toxoplasma, super asthma, better go call Make-A-Wish 11:36:14 You haven’t got much longer and I haven’t finished half my list! 11:36:14 11:36:14 Your brain’s arthritic, blood’s acidic, dick hole trickles pickle juice 11:36:14 Your pancreas is gangrenous, my God please never reproduce! 11:36:14 You’re seizure prone and every bone inside your body’s cancerous 11:36:14 Your joints go backwards, and I lack words to explain how bad this is! 11:36:14 11:36:14 spoken 11:36:14 Except for these words! 11:36:14 11:36:14 Your taint’s inflamed, your anus sprained, your every vein is clogged with plaque 11:36:14 Your spine’s a wreck, your throat’s infected from your neck down to your crack! 11:36:14 And all your poop is filled with lupus, all your shit is out of whack! 11:36:14 Your heart’s diseased and full of bees a single breeze could end your measly- 11:36:14 11:36:14 Life and also measles, weevils, fecal beetles, fetal alco- 11:36:14 -holic syndrome, chronic symptoms common to medieval people 11:36:14 11:36:20 wtf 11:36:31 please do not spam. 11:36:41 ok 11:36:46 this is your second warning for today (i think) 11:36:51 second? 11:36:56 didn't i get one the other day? 11:37:03 or is it because TEEMZONES 11:37:04 well 11:37:05 lemme check 11:37:11 for warnings we should consider the timezones 11:37:16 and bans 11:37:19 since i just slept and woke up to daytime 11:37:20 yep 11:37:27 i got one the other day i think 11:37:49 ah my bad. 11:37:53 first. 11:38:18 even if we're using my timezone. 11:39:19 what is your time zone? 11:39:22 i think tokyo has n 11:39:30 noo 11:39:33 tokyo's broken too 11:39:35 please neph 11:39:36 hfoox 11:39:36 nah. 11:39:47 thx en 11:39:51 spweknkieeeler 11:39:56 what? 11:40:58 nuu my alpha 11:41:09 kill ye alpha but leave me alone 11:41:12 i just spawned 11:41:23 also 11:41:24 i realised 11:41:29 you dont upgrade to a new tank at level 30 11:41:31 how did you kill an alpha when you just spawned? 11:41:33 you do at level 25 11:41:33 there needs to be a grace period 11:41:34 thats nice 11:41:37 i didnt kill it 11:41:37 ...you just realized?? 11:41:45 it's 10, 25, 45 now 11:41:48 sooo 11:41:52 10???? 11:41:56 o.O 11:42:01 if i am not mistaken, 10. 11:42:01 what pattern? 11:42:08 15 11:42:12 so 40 not 45 it should be 11:42:14 there doesn't have to be one. 11:42:40 EN 11:42:42 WHY 11:42:53 Hehehe 11:43:10 you should recieve less damage the less level youa re 11:43:17 god 11:43:19 you say that because you're salty 11:43:23 the no n thing makes it so unfair 11:43:26 no seriously 11:43:29 its annoying af 11:43:31 all the lvl 45 just kill of eachother and one remains 11:43:37 one single guy to kill them all 11:43:44 i like that. 11:43:55 twin alphas yes 11:44:00 ah yes. 11:44:15 i love whittling down Alphas as an Octo without any interference 11:44:32 they spawned right in front of me 11:44:46 they need to add crashers back it 11:46:13 yes 11:46:16 crashers 11:46:17 finally, my channel has managed to overcome dislikes with likes 11:46:18 and i have an idea 11:46:21 ok 11:46:25 auto crashers 11:46:28 larger crashers 11:46:29 more hp 11:46:32 with auto guns on top 11:46:34 thanks for your xp 11:46:35 they're waeak 11:46:37 but can kill you 11:46:42 fuck off en 11:46:48 can you please spell properly 11:46:49 YES 11:46:51 ok 11:46:54 GOLD MINE 11:46:54 I GOT INTO PENTAGONS 11:46:55 harrassment 11:47:00 *cries* 11:47:03 harassment* 11:47:10 bullying! 11:47:14 k 11:47:15 jk* 11:47:30 en 11:47:34 atleast make it fair and start over 11:47:37 so we can fight you 11:47:56 like 11:47:57 leave me be 11:48:01 i want to test the enginer 11:48:06 then we can properly duel 11:48:10 who doesnt enjoy a good challenge? 11:48:13 ill let you be this time 11:48:20 :) 11:49:08 kill that alpha 11:50:59 lagggg 11:51:08 dude. 11:51:18 whats your ms? 11:51:22 or latency? 11:51:23 YOSS ENGINEER 11:51:28 >1000 11:51:30 can we fight now? 11:52:15 fook they need to die quicker 11:52:19 so we can spawn them faster 11:52:23 acually 11:52:26 i think its meant for bases 11:52:34 literally immobilized. 11:52:40 tidal 11:52:41 team? 11:52:58 DIE MY ALPHA 11:53:04 not yet. 11:53:06 TEAMING IZ BAD IN FFA 11:53:08 WTF 11:53:14 need Octo. 11:53:22 but yeah, teaming is bad in FFA 11:53:27 where in the world is that alpha 11:53:30 in the leaderboard 11:53:34 then again, there's only like 5 people? 11:53:36 nvm i killed it 11:54:00 i think we should have just 2 teams 11:54:01 so 11:54:01 christ lag 11:54:10 that could work 11:54:11 2T, 4T and FFA 11:54:12 seems good 11:54:19 tag 11:54:20 is fine 11:54:28 survival could be too 11:54:38 OOH 11:54:41 YOU CAN CLICK THE CLASSES? 11:55:05 yeah 11:55:13 we can now in an update 11:56:00 thats been there before 11:56:02 i think 11:56:40 OOH A BETA GREW 11:57:06 too hard 11:57:07 kill it en 11:57:33 lool imma play newark 11:57:47 i wanna get 500k 11:57:51 CHRIST 11:58:04 Lag got me killed for the gods-know-howmanyth time 11:58:49 screw it. 11:58:52 rage quit. 11:59:05 YAAS 11:59:07 500L 11:59:09 500K* 11:59:13 nice job 11:59:21 imma play Pikes.io instead 11:59:54 FINALLY 11:59:55 I DIED 11:59:59 I CAN EAT DINNER NOW 12:00:08 k 12:02:26 so... 12:02:26 uh 12:03:02 uuughhh 12:03:14 i hate stubborn basic tanks 12:03:17 you be mindin your buisness 12:03:20 then all of a sudden 12:03:27 some noob tank just comes and keeps annoying you 12:03:38 then finally kill steals you when someone else wanted to kill you 12:03:38 like 12:03:39 NO 12:03:40 PLEASE 12:03:51 kill them before they can kill you. 12:04:00 I hate it when people kill steal 12:04:05 except I do that too 12:04:08 *cough* like you 12:04:20 Yeah 12:04:22 like me 12:06:09 Taco might come in around 5-10 mins 12:10:00 I just love how 12:10:04 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:10:14 Fallen is secretly online 12:19:13 what music do you imagine when a crazy lunatic summons the kraken with two hands, a green dude and will power 12:19:25 then he goes on and tries to land on a green gas giant 12:19:29 annihilates the planet 12:19:33 spaghettifies the green dude 12:19:39 messes with space time 12:19:41 etc? 12:20:00 sThe Sassafras theme/s 12:20:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tu4_p0jOo48 12:20:56 Danny2426 12:20:58 i brb 12:21:00 shower 12:21:09 IM SO HIGH 12:21:11 ON MEDS RN 12:21:13 WOOO 12:21:21 en calm down 12:21:29 stop taking the aspirin and cough syrup 12:21:32 you're strange 12:21:33 luckily 12:21:39 *sorts mellezhium* 12:21:42 I FEEL FUCKING AWESOME 12:21:50 I have 2 more meds to take! 12:21:52 WOOOHOOO 12:21:53 *runs around the place like a lunatic* 12:21:59 I AM ON A MED IRL NOW 12:22:11 ITS SO SOUR IT MAKES MY ASS SHRIVEL UP! 12:22:18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w0AOGeqOnFY 12:22:19 ... 12:22:24 who made this 12:22:26 beauty... 12:22:56 harder daddy 12:22:57 oh shit no 12:27:26 ahh shiet 12:27:27 EN 12:27:42 back 12:27:44 THINK OF SUPER BITTER POWEDER AND THINK OF THE TASTE WHEN YOU SAY THAT 12:27:53 I LIKE BITTER STUFF 12:28:23 WOO 12:28:27 JUST DRANK ANOTHER MED 12:29:40 IM SO HIIIIGH 12:29:58 SHIT 12:29:59 NO 12:30:02 THINK oF UHH 12:30:06 DYING 12:30:09 I DONT KNOW 12:30:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lt_pIezwa8o 12:30:14 I DO WANT TO DIE 12:30:16 YAYAYAY 12:30:16 IS THIS KIRBY OR SOVIET? 12:30:20 FUCK IT 12:30:20 MAKE A METAL VERSION 12:30:26 I'D FUCK IT 12:30:28 shit 12:30:29 no 12:30:30 *chat goes batshit in a matter of minutes* 12:30:34 HEHEHEHE 12:30:41 I WANT TO TOUCH THE INSIDE OF A LIGHTBULB 12:30:50 So... 12:31:05 Thank you for contributing to my 500K Triplet run. 12:31:43 Kirby swallowed staling 12:31:47 STALIN 12:31:57 romania was both in axis and soviet 12:31:58 ... 12:32:00 HEIL STALIN! 12:32:15 �� 12:33:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=roleJ3tu688 12:33:57 oh no 12:34:00 drac's coming back 12:38:30 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 12:39:12 https://youtu.be/IKei6O_vstQ?t=1m31s 12:39:14 NO HE'S NOT 12:39:23 *Gets spike* 12:39:24 IMPALE. 12:39:33 REMOVE DRAC 12:39:42 REMOVEREMOVEREMOVEREMOVEREMOVEREMOVEREMOVEREMOVE 12:39:46 YEAH 12:39:54 HE'S BACK BOYS 12:40:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o9QRa0hdf9E 12:40:08 NOT FOR LONG 12:41:05 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:41:15 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:41:23 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:41:27 YES 12:41:28 ITS GOOD 12:41:31 IT FEELS GOOD 12:41:34 ._. 12:41:38 NO 12:41:41 What is this? 12:41:54 Voice from afar: TEST YOUR MIGHT 12:41:58 Drac is love, Drac is life. 12:41:59 *Punches drac* 12:42:04 *double punch* 12:42:14 (that's an actual about page of another youtuber) 12:42:38 *Kicks in nuts* 12:42:38 *Punches out teeth* 12:42:38 *Double kick to the lungs* 12:42:44 WAKE UP 12:42:45 KILL OF DRAC 12:42:53 REMOVEREMOVE 12:42:56 ._. 12:43:59 NO. 12:44:03 HE FEELS SO GOOD. 12:44:07 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 12:44:10 NO 12:44:18 *KICK* 12:44:21 *PUNCH* 12:44:28 *EMITS ZYKLON-B GAS* 12:44:35 OH YEAH 12:45:15 NO 12:45:15 *PUNCHES DRAC IN THE FACE* 12:45:33 Back. 12:45:35 So... 12:45:39 What's up? 12:45:48 The ceiling I know. 12:46:10 *punch* 12:46:28 *sigh* 12:46:34 I still have 3 vitamins to take 12:46:37 and 1 med. 12:47:11 DONT 12:47:21 *Punch* 12:47:58 I'm taking it. 12:48:00 Right now. 12:48:07 *Rips drac apart from En* 12:48:13 *Fights drac* 12:48:38 *drinks the med* 12:49:07 It tastes good too. 12:49:55 chat plague 12:50:54 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 12:51:01 huh 12:51:02 So... 12:51:05 Uh... 12:52:47 What the hell happened while I was away. 12:52:58 I don't even know 12:53:01 cancer party 12:53:18 I don't know. 12:53:25 I took my meds. 12:53:27 yes you did 12:53:28 It did not feel good. 12:53:29 huh 12:53:44 I literally had 5 meds to take. 12:53:54 And around 13-15 meds tomorrow.. 12:53:59 didn't work, does it? 12:54:01 13-15 ._. 12:54:22 *sweat* 12:54:23 chat log, anybody? 12:54:31 !updatelogs 12:54:31 <Özün_Oldun> The Tidal Wave: Logs updated (added ~144 to log page). 12:54:44 Yeah... 12:54:46 That many... 12:54:58 What I mean by that is dosages... 12:55:00 cancer 12:57:10 Thanks to my stupid allergy... 12:57:19 rest in peace. 12:58:08 Rest in phlegm. 12:58:37 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 12:58:38 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 12:59:35 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 12:59:39 why hellow 12:59:50 hi 12:59:50 Hello.. 12:59:57 Hey. 13:00:07 I'm still sick... 13:00:11 For like more than a week now. 13:00:12 I know the feel mane 13:00:13 So yay... 13:00:26 I got a week of school too. 13:00:42 Plus, a few days from now is our Christmas vacation. 13:00:46 �� 13:00:55 i barely get cold 13:01:03 my brother has only 2 days 13:01:04 I love the cold. 13:01:09 everyone else is freezing and i'm here wearing shorts 13:01:11 today and tomorrow 13:01:31 then again it's not that cold in Hong Kong compared to you guys 13:02:02 It's not like... 13:02:04 It hasn't even rained here. 13:02:11 It feels like summer here everyday. 13:02:33 It's not fun near the equator. 13:02:39 nope 13:02:42 not fun at all. 13:04:05 Especially when your country is incredibly near to it. 13:04:22 or on it. 13:05:07 It's HOT... 13:05:17 Even at night. 13:05:32 and considering Global warming, it's only going to get hitter. 13:05:35 hotter& 13:05:37 hotter** 13:06:42 I know... 13:06:55 I went to your country around 4-6 years ago... 13:07:01 where's an ice age when you need one 13:07:07 It's a little colder than here. 13:07:49 gooooood... 13:07:59 no 13:08:02 not good at all 13:08:14 this Ashit die guy makes hitler look like the best person ever and trump look like davinci leonardo 13:08:19 oh. 13:08:26 You meant Ashit Pile? 13:08:31 Nah 13:08:33 Ashit die 13:08:43 We experience around 24-30 degrees Celsius here... 13:08:47 or maybe Ajizz pie 13:08:51 everyone in the PvZW Discord calls him Ashit Pile 13:08:52 en 13:08:53 hehe 13:08:54 HEHEHHE 13:09:00 ahem. 13:09:01 -9999999999999999999999999999 KELVIN IN FUCKING ROMANIA 13:09:11 we all know that 13:09:11 HELL IS FREEZING OVER WHILE CANADA'S PLEASANT 13:09:15 that's not true. 13:09:16 I would love to live there then 13:09:18 ^ 13:09:20 I fucking love the cold 13:09:23 ^ 13:09:26 move 13:09:26 I hate the cold. 13:09:35 i love cold but i'm already freezing 13:09:35 The cold as in temperature. 13:09:36 in my home 13:09:39 not the disease. 13:09:40 Yeah. 13:09:42 with 2 air conditioners 13:09:45 I hate cold temperatures... 13:09:46 and sick 13:09:55 good luck staying outseide 13:10:00 also a hurricane came ear 13:10:01 so 13:10:07 we're basically fucking doomed to die of cold 13:10:09 I wear a jacket all the time outside... 13:10:10 probably a flu epidemic 13:10:21 Me: *popcorn* 13:10:30 Even when I'm sweating hard... 13:10:54 *punch* 13:11:44 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 13:11:49 taco 13:11:52 if you want to live here 13:11:53 bring: 13:12:03 I love the heat... 13:12:08 It feels so comfortable... 13:12:12 Balkava 13:12:12 Sarma 13:12:12 All the vegetables and fruits + spices all pickled in one fucking jar 13:12:18 20 Air conditioners 13:12:25 heat is not comfortable 13:12:25 HECK NAW 13:12:26 10 Gloves 13:12:29 a christmas hat 13:12:31 NO... 13:12:35 90 jackets 13:12:39 10000000000000000 hats 13:12:45 2 pairs of socks 13:12:46 or 50 13:12:49 it is sweat, stickiness, hellfire and bugs all rolled into one. 13:12:53 yes 13:12:55 i hate heat 13:12:57 I like that feeling... 13:13:02 heat makes me feel like a pizza in an over 13:13:02 even the bugs? 13:13:04 mmm piza 13:13:10 mmm can't spell 13:13:15 o shit 13:13:16 The bugs? 13:13:18 no dont turn into drc 13:13:20 drac** 13:13:23 drac is your fucking hulk 13:13:24 dont 13:13:25 DONT 13:13:27 the bugs 13:13:29 as in 13:13:32 the bugs? 13:13:36 Mosquitoes? 13:13:42 as in EA + Diep2? 13:13:47 no 13:13:52 MOSQUITOES? 13:13:56 flies, mosquitoes, gnats, etc 13:13:56 REMOVEREMOVEREMOVE 13:14:00 yup, remove. 13:14:01 IMPALEIMPALEIMPALEIMPALE 13:14:04 also cockroches. 13:14:08 yeah, we get it, 13:14:12 don't spam. 13:14:13 SQUASHSQUOSHSQUUSHSQUESH 13:14:14 mk 13:14:18 I've been bitten by them millions of times. 13:14:27 Roaches? 13:14:30 I think they're cute. 13:14:38 eh. 13:14:43 personal opinion 13:15:04 actually Enig 13:15:10 You should go to Australia sometime 13:15:19 I would love to! 13:15:43 yeah, i knew you would 13:16:44 Although I've went to LA already... 13:16:49 It's really cold... 13:16:56 Go to Tennessee :^) 13:17:00 no 13:17:04 heck no 13:17:05 that means no net neutrality 13:17:05 jk 13:17:18 O URSUUL 13:17:21 god 13:17:22 Net Neutrality effects the entire world. 13:17:27 not really 13:17:29 not yet at least 13:17:30 just UsA 13:17:33 for now. 13:17:38 fok that 13:17:41 Huh yeah.. 13:17:42 romania on the waaay 13:18:09 lmfao companies give off free internet sometimes just for some stuff 13:18:10 I still don't know why... 13:18:13 untz untz untz 13:18:18 en 13:18:23 I love the feeling of sweat... 13:18:27 oh 13:18:28 the stickiness... 13:18:35 It feels so nice on my skin... 13:18:38 don't ask me. 13:18:41 ._________________________. 13:18:56 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 13:18:58 Its official 13:19:04 what's official 13:19:11 the n button in diep is now forever going to fgo only up to 20 13:19:16 to "prevent severe cheating" 13:19:21 welp. 13:19:21 ;-; 13:19:24 rip 13:19:28 we cant make the pages as easily 13:19:32 Rite 13:19:35 we have to fight off the fucking spawnkillers 13:19:36 well you gotta work for it 13:19:38 But leveling up to 45 is easy 13:19:40 Imo 13:19:41 nope 13:19:50 Not when people spawnkill. 13:19:51 there are so many spawnkillers 13:19:52 i always use Flank-Hexa-Octo 13:19:56 not really. 13:19:59 i barely see any 13:20:01 but we have to test the new tanks 13:20:03 that'll be so hard 13:20:12 i think we should also have a sandbox mode like in the original diep 13:20:15 but a bigger arena 13:20:21 and customizable for teams and shit 13:20:22 basically 13:20:25 a TRUE sandbox 13:20:32 like tidal's thing where you can spawn and stuff 13:20:34 forgot the name 13:20:35 rip taoc 13:20:38 taoc. 13:20:39 TAOC 13:20:50 TAOCTAOCTAOCTAOCTAOC 13:20:53 ahem. 13:20:59 1. don't spam. 13:21:03 ?? 13:21:07 that wasnt spam tho 13:21:12 that was. 13:21:15 I just love the feeling when your skin sticks to skin... 13:21:16 the TAOCTAOCTAOC 13:21:19 I just love that contact. 13:21:32 so you like feeling like wet spaghetti 13:21:33 Especially when it's all sticky. 13:21:35 god why did i say that 13:21:41 also, you meant Deity Mode ? 13:21:41 NO DONT TURN INTO DRAC 13:21:43 yes 13:22:09 It's so sticky... 13:22:11 I enjoy it! 13:22:36 It tastes good too. 13:22:43 "The Smacker is a Tier 2 tank that upgrades from Tank. It upgrades to Smasher or Spanker at level 30." 13:22:46 "Spanker" 13:22:47 lmfaoooooooo 13:23:03 Tastes good?! 13:23:07 Yeah! 13:23:11 ack. 13:23:19 Although I rarely get it inside my mouth... 13:23:21 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 13:23:22 I enjoy that taste. 13:23:27 i despise getting water on me 13:23:31 let alone sweat 13:23:37 I love getting wet 13:23:45 Like... 13:23:49 I love getting it all over me. 13:24:03 Hey 13:24:04 Um 13:24:09 >unnecessary contact with water 13:24:13 Im going to try to play as the Banshee. 13:24:23 ok 13:24:36 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 13:24:36 nope 13:24:41 *someone spawnkills taco* 13:24:52 ... 13:24:53 Unnecessary? 13:24:56 i like staying in water 13:24:56 I still like it. 13:24:58 it feels 13:24:59 relaxing 13:25:02 i do not. 13:25:03 like i'm weightless 13:25:04 in space 13:25:06 calm 13:25:07 showers, fine. 13:25:09 in a warm pool 13:25:10 ahhh 13:25:15 it just feels relaxing 13:25:16 but pool? no. 13:25:20 especially when you float 13:25:24 I love that! 13:25:28 i do not. 13:25:28 like 13:25:32 you just stay there 13:25:34 looking down 13:25:37 Or up. 13:25:38 it's like you're weightless 13:25:39 in space 13:25:48 ... 13:26:00 i'd stick to the ground and gravity, thank you very much. 13:26:05 and then you move your arm floaters and submerge your face underwater with your mouth wide open by accident 13:26:08 I'd just like the stickiness on my face. 13:26:11 and it hurts like fuck 13:27:19 Like mmm... 13:27:23 I'd get it all over me... 13:27:26 So sticky and wet... 13:27:28 Yumm... 13:27:44 this is nearing the border of lewdness 13:27:52 please turn back while you still can. 13:28:07 What? 13:28:11 I like sweat. 13:28:21 i know 13:28:42 The "I'd get it all over me... 13:28:42 So sticky and wet... 13:28:42 Yumm..." is going a little bit too far though. 13:28:54 Okay. 13:28:57 I see now. 13:29:10 Why don't you like getting in a pool? 13:29:31 I mean... 13:29:37 It feels relaxing and calming. 13:29:40 Why not? 13:29:40 the pool takes away the sticky ness 13:29:44 its so calm inside it 13:29:55 it also gets away the sweat 13:29:56 you just feel 13:29:57 good 13:29:58 inside 13:29:59 its warm 13:30:00 its nice 13:30:02 you float 13:30:09 also flaot if dead and still have air bubbles 13:30:13 for everyone to see and run away 13:30:27 i just dislike water 13:30:32 for some reason. 13:30:47 i actively avoid it, excluding drinking water 13:31:04 or hygienic purposes 13:32:06 hey 13:32:14 err 13:32:15 tidal 13:32:25 that means 13:32:35 if water drips down acidentally when you drink it 13:32:38 (rage) 13:32:44 do you freak out like a lunatic over a drop of water? 13:32:47 like 13:32:50 what are you? 13:32:50 a cat? 13:32:55 sorry taco 13:32:56 hell no. 13:32:58 no offense 13:33:03 do not compare me to a cat. 13:33:03 No 13:33:08 Well 13:33:17 anyways 13:33:17 I fucking hate when water drops on me 13:33:21 But thats not the point 13:33:26 and yes, when water drips onto me when i drink, i hate it 13:33:27 *puts a bucket of water on taco* 13:33:30 a lot. 13:33:36 jesus 13:33:41 you guys are hydrophobic 13:33:44 if you dislike it so much 13:33:48 i think i might be. 13:33:48 There is this overseer who keeps o- *Scratches Khitrish to the point where he is bleeding* 13:33:52 just put a hydrophobic coat on you 13:33:59 too hot 13:34:00 HA HA 13:34:03 I AM ALREADY A WOUND 13:34:05 I HAVE A CAT 13:34:10 i'm just a giant scar alreaady 13:34:12 *Turns into light and zips off* 13:34:18 ... 13:34:20 lmfao 13:34:21 i read that as 13:34:23 ... 13:34:25 i'm not gonna say 13:35:07 >>>300 messages 13:35:10 is this Sandbox???? 13:35:11 ^^ 13:35:22 No 13:35:33 yes I know it was a joke 13:35:33 Although Im trying to play as the Banshee class in Diep2 13:35:37 what’s this about lewdness 13:35:43 it passed 13:35:44 for now 13:35:47 good 13:35:48 There is this Overlord who keeps on killing me as an Auto-3 13:35:56 imma get him 13:35:58 which server 13:35:58 Maybe you should keep playing as basic. 13:36:02 Tried that 13:36:05 Oh. 13:36:07 Sounds good 13:36:10 Doesn't work 13:36:17 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:36:18 Maybe you should upgrade to Overseer? 13:36:18 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:36:24 Since it upgrades from that too. 13:36:25 Did 13:36:26 Failed 13:36:28 which server. 13:36:31 imma get him. 13:36:34 You Es of Aye 13:36:41 link? 13:36:45 i'm stuck in tokyo 13:36:48 http://172.104.9.164:8080/ 13:36:50 Newark 13:36:54 I give up xD 13:37:13 don't just yet 13:37:19 imma try to kill dat overlord 13:37:23 Never gonna give you up. 13:37:26 Never go- 13:37:28 No 13:37:29 try. 13:37:29 Nope... 13:37:34 I have to go cook breakfast soon 13:37:43 So im not sure if I CAN play. 13:37:57 ok. 13:38:02 i'm still gonna try 13:38:32 i use the flank guard like an octo tank 13:38:41 i believe that's its original pourpose 13:39:06 AHH 13:39:14 boop 13:39:17 WHY DO AUTO-3s HAVE RECOIL? 13:39:52 I did not try Banshee. 13:39:52 NOO 13:40:01 WHY CAN'T YOU UNUPGRADE SKILLS 13:40:03 I was too lazy to. 13:43:34 ded 13:43:53 How is heat uncomfortable? 13:43:58 I don't get it. 13:46:56 ah dang the overlord got me. 13:47:09 this artillery fucking stole my kill 13:47:12 how is heat uncomfortable? 13:47:14 KILL THE "HI" GUY 13:47:27 Perhaps I should ask you the opposite. 13:48:56 fuck this 13:49:01 diep2 turned to crap quick 13:49:08 like the original diep 13:49:08 be patient 13:49:12 "patient" 13:49:16 It is relatively new. 13:49:16 they removed it forever 13:49:18 they said so 13:49:39 i know 13:49:50 you just have to learn how to live without it. 13:51:00 i can easily get to level 45 13:51:10 How is heat comfortable? 13:51:11 It is. 13:51:16 It feels good on my body. 13:51:43 Then perhaps i should answer the same about the question "How is cold comfortable"? 13:51:55 ohey the overlord died. 13:51:59 The cold just hurts me. 13:52:03 It doesn't feel good. 13:52:20 Then perhaps i have the exact same opinions on heat? 13:52:30 @Khitrish you can test the Banshee now. 13:53:15 I guess it just goes down to personal preference. 13:53:25 yup. 13:53:39 Dangit. 13:53:43 Missed opportunity. 13:53:49 ? 13:53:49 Should've said 13:54:06 "I guess it just BOILS down to personal preference." 13:54:35 G-get it? 13:54:38 N-no? 13:54:43 *grabs gun and shoots self* 13:54:47 i get it. 13:54:51 i'm just not responding 13:56:45 back 13:56:47 why can i? 13:57:23 i still cant 13:57:23 the spankilling overlord is ded 13:57:26 eh 13:57:27 tokyo 13:57:27 spawnkilling 13:57:30 1 player lol 13:58:31 the guy mindin his own buisness trying to get a necro 13:58:40 Necro? 13:58:41 xd 13:58:47 That's what I did a while ago. 13:59:00 To take that screenshot of the freaking icon damn it. 14:00:31 HE DIED! 14:00:46 i'M ALONE 14:00:48 YES FINALLY 14:01:09 ah yes you're in tokyo? 14:01:11 can i join 14:03:12 wAIT PLEASE DONT KILL ME 14:03:23 i won't 14:03:23 6 drones 14:03:32 i'm just trying to get the alpha 14:03:42 aaaaand lag 14:06:02 how's the triplet gaining so much score 14:06:19 idk 14:06:22 triplet needs nerf 14:06:30 the front cannon is huge 14:09:25 damn 14:12:54 test got a high score. 14:13:07 but then got killed by a destroyer. 14:13:18 i was there 14:13:27 that was me lol 14:13:32 rip 14:13:35 u killed meh 14:13:47 No. 14:13:50 I was test. 14:14:29 i made the banshee page 14:14:41 i'm still alive as the basnehee 14:14:42 lool 14:14:43 i love it 14:15:18 oh 14:16:11 I already uploaded a banshee icon. 14:16:15 Why did you not use it. 14:16:23 I'll replace it anyway. 14:16:48 noo 14:16:49 pls 14:17:33 Why? 14:17:50 I posted mine like hours ago. 14:20:16 i didnt know 14:20:20 show it to me 14:20:25 i wanna see if it's better 14:20:51 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/File:BansheeDiep2io.png 14:21:25 there's no difference between the 2 14:21:39 I made mine first. 14:21:49 actually wait 14:21:57 Ice's has a tiny white border 14:22:00 yeah 14:22:03 Use Enig's 14:23:25 Done. 14:29:44 I honestly think that the tanks in the navbox should be arranged both alphabetically and by upgrade. 14:29:57 wdym by upgrade? 14:30:05 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 14:30:13 Like if it's a tier 4 tank. 14:30:32 Can any of you give me an auto gunner image with no background that's huge? 14:30:36 Like png? 14:30:37 uh 14:30:43 The tanks that upgrade from a single tank are together. 14:30:46 In that one area 14:30:56 Wait nvmd I'll make it 14:32:01 no. 14:32:06 only alphabetical. 14:33:02 It just like... 14:33:47 It doesn't look as organized to me. 14:33:50 It's fine though. 14:35:57 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 14:37:05 Did it help that I posted images in which all the tanks in the icon s are facing the same way? 14:37:23 I made it like that so the front of the tank is distinguishable. 14:37:28 you did that on purpose? 14:37:30 wow. 14:37:32 nice 14:37:41 Yeah 14:38:09 I just think it would be easier to distinguish the front of the tank 14:38:23 And by distinguishing the front of the tank, the tank itself becomes more distinguishable. 14:38:37 eh true 14:38:38 hi 14:38:55 hey 14:39:10 hi 14:40:43 ?? 14:40:48 tiny white border? 14:40:51 in paint it had none 14:40:55 its wikia's fault 14:40:56 it's there. 14:41:18 Wikia's fault or not, i don't see Enig's image have that border 14:41:23 having* 14:41:30 huh 14:41:41 mk 14:43:57 Yeah Tidal. 14:44:09 I did the tank facing the same way thingy on purpose 14:44:22 It looks so messy when they're all facing in different directions. 14:44:48 It's so hard to find which one especially that the text is so small and kinda unreadable because of its size. 14:44:55 i tell via shape 14:47:51 It's funny how diep2 has already a ton of removed tanks. 14:53:09 *meanwhile* 14:53:16 Ice: *sob sob* WHYYYYYYYYYY 14:53:18 ? 14:53:36 *Ice is mourning the pounder and boomerang TESTBED* 14:53:44 okay 14:53:50 i loved the pounder tho 14:54:08 it doesnt make sense for the Artillery and Destroyer to branch off the machine gun 14:54:15 yeah. 14:54:19 Pounder made sense. 14:54:23 ye 14:54:25 and had a cool name 14:54:27 it was much more fair 14:54:31 i loved the tank 14:54:32 rip 14:54:37 and the boomerang 14:54:40 it was such a cool idea 14:54:41 Boomerang, never used it 14:54:52 would be good tho. 14:54:52 oh 14:54:55 it was great 14:55:01 same with the engineer 14:55:04 it was also a testbed 14:55:11 branched off the boomerang one 14:55:12 =P 14:55:16 it still has hope 14:55:20 the banshee branched off the boomerang too 14:55:21 ye 14:55:24 and the dual was 14:55:24 ... 14:55:26 interesting. 14:55:31 Rifle got removed like a day it was added. 14:55:31 like a twin hunter 14:55:38 it got REMOVED? 14:55:40 -!- Kurofox zero has left Special:Chat 14:55:44 Rifle was removed 14:55:50 o.O 14:55:52 when? 14:56:00 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Concept:Spy_%28IceTudor_%26_Enigmium%29 14:56:02 you even said "WHY CAN I PLAY AS RIFLE I THOUGHT IT WAS REMOVED" 14:56:07 oh 14:56:10 must've forgot 14:56:19 Enig, you might want to improve on the SPy 14:56:19 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 14:56:22 hi 14:56:30 err 14:56:34 he didn't add anything 14:56:37 i made the page 14:56:43 though we thought of the spy 14:56:44 also 14:56:51 what tank is gonna get added? 14:56:54 i said he might want to improve the page 14:56:56 rifle is clearly a nono 14:56:56 idk 14:57:15 and the new ones are neph's 14:57:17 before the contest 14:57:18 so 14:57:20 maybe the spy 14:57:22 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 14:57:26 the spy is a nice repalcement for the landmin 14:57:37 you dont have to wait 24 hours for it to go invisible 14:57:43 but also you cant just ram into it without knowing 14:57:46 its balanced 14:57:47 but better. 14:57:57 >balanced 14:57:57 >but better 14:59:24 seems legit 15:00:29 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 15:00:58 doesn't the singe just have all stats buffed? 15:00:59 single* 15:01:06 probably. 15:01:09 yeah 15:01:11 isnt it like 15:01:12 by a bit 15:01:14 + 1 to all stats? 15:01:17 from the tank? 15:01:18 mayyybe 15:01:18 i believe so 15:01:23 imma add that 15:01:31 nvm 15:01:45 it's already there isn't it 15:01:48 I'll add the pic by tomorrow. 15:01:53 It's late here. 15:05:12 uhh 15:05:18 ded 15:06:04 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 15:08:19 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 15:11:44 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 15:11:52 :arhe geptahonal shell 15:12:10 ? 15:14:21 Large Heptagonal Shell 15:14:23 (heavybob) 15:15:15 I want some coffee. 15:15:22 Specifically a mocha frappe 15:15:27 too bad im not allowed to. 15:23:50 taco 15:23:54 can ya make the TANK image? 15:24:05 Uhh 15:24:11 Later 15:24:35 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 15:24:38 yo 15:24:44 does anyone know what shotgun was in diiep 15:24:44 hi 15:24:47 idk 15:24:55 I did 15:26:43 Drac. 15:26:49 lolol. 15:32:57 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 15:39:30 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 15:39:33 HOLY FUCCING SHIT 15:39:49 My new spike design might be getting added 15:39:57 img="media.discordapp.net/attachments/376920679406370826/392339878920192002/NewSpike.png" 15:40:27 might. 15:40:37 right 15:40:41 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 15:40:43 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 15:40:56 But the vote is 17=yes, 2=no 15:41:20 nice 15:41:34 18=yes 15:42:37 o0f 15:42:43 T:S 15:42:45 I submitted something 15:42:50 and yeah i voted yes for new spike 15:42:53 :D 15:42:58 I submitted a Commando 15:43:06 It's a playable version of the gunner testbed 15:43:07 https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DNJtQcJUIAA9WWf.jpg 15:48:25 TACO 15:48:27 rip 16:15:52 new spike? 16:16:04 oh 16:16:07 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:16:07 oooh 16:16:09 that looks nice 16:16:10 hope it does 16:16:13 i love that design! 16:16:18 where can i vote yes 16:16:21 pls dont say it's discord 16:16:27 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:16:29 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:16:35 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:16:35 20=yes 16:16:36 yay 16:16:38 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:16:44 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:16:46 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:16:52 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:16:55 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:16:57 also do you think spy should be added? 16:17:02 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:17:05 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:17:11 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:17:14 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:17:20 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:17:22 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:17:25 sparky 16:17:25 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Concept:Spy_(IceTudor_%26_Enigmium) 16:17:31 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:17:32 what me and en submitted to neph 16:17:33 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:17:34 do you like it? 16:17:40 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:17:41 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:17:47 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:17:50 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:17:56 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:17:58 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:18:04 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:18:05 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:18:11 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:18:14 a replacement for land mine 16:18:14 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:18:17 fairer and better! 16:18:22 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:18:24 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:18:30 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:18:32 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:18:38 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:18:40 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:18:46 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:18:49 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:18:55 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:18:57 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:19:09 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:19:16 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:19:18 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:19:24 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:19:25 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:19:33 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:19:36 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:19:42 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:19:44 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:19:50 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:19:52 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:19:58 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:20:00 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:20:06 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:20:08 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:20:14 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:20:17 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:20:23 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:20:26 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:20:32 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:20:34 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:20:40 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:20:42 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:20:48 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:20:50 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:20:56 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:20:57 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:21:03 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:21:06 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:21:12 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:21:15 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:21:21 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:21:24 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:21:30 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:21:32 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:21:38 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:21:40 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:21:46 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:21:48 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:21:54 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:21:56 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:22:02 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:22:05 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:22:11 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:22:12 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:22:18 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:22:21 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:22:27 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:22:28 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:22:34 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:22:35 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:22:41 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:22:42 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:22:48 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:22:51 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:22:57 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:22:59 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:23:05 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:23:08 .. 16:23:08 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:23:10 i have an idea 16:23:12 what about 16:23:15 a playable arena closer 16:23:19 Basically 16:23:23 buff the damage alot 16:23:27 and the penetration 16:23:32 and body damage 16:23:36 and knockback resistance 16:23:39 thats all 16:23:46 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:23:50 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:23:56 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:23:57 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:24:03 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:24:05 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:24:11 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:24:13 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:24:19 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:24:21 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:24:27 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:29:36 rip 16:32:25 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:32:40 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:32:47 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:32:49 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:32:50 Ice... 16:32:55 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:32:57 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:33:02 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:33:04 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:33:09 My overgunner submission was made reL 16:33:12 Real* 16:33:21 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:33:23 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:33:29 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:33:30 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:33:36 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:33:37 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:33:43 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:33:45 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:33:51 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:33:53 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:33:59 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:34:01 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:34:07 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:34:09 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:34:15 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:34:17 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:34:23 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:34:25 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:34:31 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:34:32 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:34:38 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:34:39 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:34:45 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:34:47 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:34:53 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:34:55 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:35:01 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:35:02 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:35:08 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:35:11 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:35:17 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:35:19 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:35:25 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:35:27 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:35:33 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:35:36 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:35:43 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:35:44 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:35:50 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:35:52 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:35:58 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:36:01 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:36:08 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:36:10 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:36:16 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:36:18 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:36:24 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:36:26 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:36:32 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:36:34 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:36:40 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:36:42 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:36:48 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:36:50 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:36:56 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:36:58 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:37:05 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:37:08 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:37:14 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:37:15 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:37:21 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:37:24 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:37:30 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:37:32 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:37:38 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:37:40 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:37:46 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:37:49 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:37:55 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:37:57 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:38:03 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:38:05 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:38:11 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:38:12 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:38:18 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:38:31 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:38:36 really? 16:38:39 what tank? 16:38:46 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:38:53 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:38:55 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:38:55 Overgunner 16:39:01 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:39:02 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:39:04 I night get a private token 16:39:06 i refreshed cache 16:39:10 i didnt see it 16:39:12 like 16:39:14 right NOW? 16:39:16 Check on newark 16:39:22 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:39:24 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:39:24 are you on tokyo? 16:39:30 ye 16:39:39 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:39:42 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:39:46 aww shit i cant do it 16:39:51 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:39:53 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:39:53 since i cant upgrade 16:39:54 .... 16:40:00 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:40:01 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:40:02 Just keep playing 16:40:07 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:40:09 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:40:13 Branches off overseer i believs 16:40:18 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:40:21 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:40:27 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:40:29 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:40:30 oh so both you and taco won 16:40:31 nice 16:40:37 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:40:40 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:40:41 though i REALLY WANT TO PLAY THEM 16:40:42 i cant 16:40:47 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:40:50 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:40:56 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:40:57 neph pls 16:40:58 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:41:01 can you contact him? 16:41:07 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:41:09 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:41:15 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:41:17 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:41:19 tell him since the n button gets you up to 20, it's easier for others to take advantage of little tanks and spawnkill them 16:41:26 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:41:28 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:41:34 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:41:36 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:41:42 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:41:43 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:41:49 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:41:52 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:41:58 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:42:00 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:42:01 dude i'm stuck! 16:42:03 on the edge! 16:42:05 i cant move 16:42:09 Refresh? 16:42:12 oh done 16:42:18 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:42:19 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:42:25 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:42:26 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:42:31 It upgrades from overseer i believe 16:42:36 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:42:38 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:42:44 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:42:47 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:42:52 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:42:54 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:43:00 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:43:01 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:43:07 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:43:08 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:43:14 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:43:16 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:43:22 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:43:24 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:43:26 how does it look like? 16:43:31 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:43:33 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:43:39 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:43:40 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:43:46 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:43:47 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:43:52 It looks like a mashup of overtrapper 16:43:56 And gunner trapper 16:44:03 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:44:04 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:44:08 Two barrels in the front and 16:44:14 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:44:15 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:44:16 Two spawners at the baxk 16:44:21 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:44:24 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:44:31 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:44:33 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:44:39 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:44:40 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:44:40 ooooh 16:44:43 interesting 16:44:46 sadly i cant play it 16:44:55 beacuse of spawnkillers 16:44:57 like 16:44:59 the game 16:45:04 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:45:06 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:45:12 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:45:13 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:45:18 if you stay at your keyboard like a hawk 24/7 and join before anyone wakes up in the day 16:45:18 you win 16:45:19 else 16:45:21 unplayable 16:45:29 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:45:32 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:45:38 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:45:39 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:45:45 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:45:46 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:45:52 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:45:53 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:45:59 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:46:01 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:46:06 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:46:08 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:46:13 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:46:16 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:46:22 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:46:23 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:46:29 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:46:30 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:46:36 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:46:39 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:46:45 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:46:48 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:46:54 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:46:56 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:47:04 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:47:05 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:47:11 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:47:14 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:47:20 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:47:22 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:47:28 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:47:30 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:47:36 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:47:38 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:47:44 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:47:46 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:47:52 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:47:55 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:48:01 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:48:04 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:48:10 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:48:12 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:48:18 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:48:20 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:48:26 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:48:28 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:48:34 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:48:37 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:48:41 ICE 16:48:45 ? 16:48:50 Neph said that 16:48:56 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:48:57 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:49:03 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:49:04 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:49:05 There would be a boomerang patch 16:49:07 yup 16:49:11 but that was a TESTBED 16:49:20 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:49:21 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:49:26 Is overgunner there? 16:49:31 In the update? 16:49:37 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:49:37 i think it's already here 16:49:39 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:49:44 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:49:47 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:49:53 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:49:54 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:50:00 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:50:02 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:50:08 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:50:10 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:50:15 yey 16:50:17 patch droppe 16:50:20 dropped 16:50:24 Is it there? 16:50:30 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:50:30 yup 16:50:31 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:50:36 Im just really excited 16:50:53 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:51:01 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:51:02 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:51:08 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:51:09 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:51:12 Yay! 16:51:17 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:51:19 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:51:25 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:51:27 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:51:33 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:51:35 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:51:38 Boomerang is official 16:51:43 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:51:46 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:51:49 yay 16:51:50 fuck it 16:51:55 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:51:57 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:52:03 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:52:05 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:52:11 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:52:13 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:52:14 not gonna play until bases come back or the N button gets set to 45 16:52:16 seriously 16:52:22 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:52:24 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:52:30 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:52:31 its impossible to get to level 45 without being the earliest fucker to wake up in the morning 16:52:32 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:52:37 I'm so happy! 16:52:37 then again TIMEZONES! 16:52:42 i'm not 16:52:43 .. 16:52:44 at all 16:52:44 I might get a token! 16:52:50 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:52:52 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:52:58 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:53:00 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:53:06 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:53:06 i wont 16:53:08 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:53:13 and i cant even play the fucking game in peace! 16:53:24 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:53:26 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:53:32 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:53:33 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:53:39 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:53:40 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:53:46 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:53:49 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:53:49 i think overgunner should've come from overseer and gunner 16:53:53 and still keep banshee 16:53:55 lol 16:53:58 banshee was acutally good 16:54:06 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:54:08 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:54:11 ... 16:54:16 I declare tokyo the best 16:54:18 only 2 players 16:54:25 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:54:27 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:54:33 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:54:34 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:54:40 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:54:41 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:54:47 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:54:49 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:54:55 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:54:56 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:55:02 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:55:04 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:55:10 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:55:12 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:55:14 who's this 16:55:17 "your time" guy 16:55:22 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:55:25 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:55:31 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:55:33 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:55:39 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:55:42 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:55:48 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:55:50 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:55:56 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:55:58 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:56:04 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:56:07 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:56:13 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:56:16 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:56:22 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:56:24 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:56:30 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:56:32 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:56:38 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:56:41 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:56:47 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:56:48 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:56:54 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:56:57 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:57:03 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:57:05 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:57:11 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:57:13 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:57:20 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:57:22 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:57:28 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:57:31 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:57:37 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:57:39 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:57:45 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:57:48 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:57:54 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:57:57 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:58:03 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:58:04 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:58:10 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 17:01:06 FUCKING NECRO 17:07:21 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:07:26 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 17:07:28 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:07:33 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 17:07:34 DUDE YOU CONTROL BOTH THE DRONES AND THE BULLETS ON OVERGUNNER 17:07:34 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:07:35 YASS 17:07:40 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 17:07:42 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:07:48 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 17:07:50 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:07:56 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 17:07:58 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:08:04 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 17:08:07 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:08:12 this fucking "pokemon pichu" guy killed me 17:08:14 god 17:08:19 i hate it when little tanks try to kill you 17:08:24 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 17:08:26 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:08:30 and then they dont know what to do and die 17:08:31 LIKE 17:08:36 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 17:08:37 YOU STOLE MY SHIT AND DIED WITH IT LIKE AN IDIOT 17:08:38 WHY 17:08:39 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:08:45 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 17:08:48 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:08:54 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 17:08:56 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:09:02 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 17:09:03 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:09:09 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 17:09:11 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:09:17 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 17:09:20 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:09:26 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 17:09:28 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:09:34 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 17:09:36 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:09:42 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 17:09:44 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:09:50 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 17:09:51 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:09:57 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 17:10:00 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:10:06 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 17:10:08 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:10:14 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 17:10:16 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:10:22 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 17:10:24 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:10:30 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 17:10:32 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:10:38 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 17:11:18 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:11:23 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 17:11:53 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:11:59 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 17:12:30 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:12:36 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 17:13:31 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:13:37 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 17:13:40 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:13:46 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 17:13:54 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:13:59 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 17:14:02 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:14:07 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 17:14:10 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:14:15 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 17:14:18 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:14:23 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 17:14:25 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:14:30 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 17:14:34 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:14:39 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 17:14:42 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:14:47 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 17:14:50 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:14:55 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 17:14:57 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:15:02 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 17:15:04 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:15:09 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 17:15:13 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:15:18 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 17:15:20 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:15:25 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 17:15:27 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:15:32 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 17:27:41 -!- Qwertyjustio has joined Special:Chat 17:28:18 Hi :) 17:28:21 o/ 17:28:30 o/ 17:29:20 And... now what ? 17:32:41 Hello ? 17:39:26 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 17:44:35 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 17:44:40 ICE 17:44:43 >_< 18:32:28 back 18:32:32 yes ice? 18:32:33 i mean 18:32:34 taco? 18:32:36 oh he died 18:32:37 left* 18:36:37 # 18:46:51 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 18:49:57 149:10:34 until Christmas 18:57:00 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 18:57:54 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 18:57:56 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 19:27:40 -!- WitherB0$$398 has joined Special:Chat 19:42:06 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 19:55:21 hi am! 20:05:03 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 20:12:25 Hello. 20:29:12 am 20:29:23 me and enigmium are making a new ceoncept 20:29:27 still another collaboration 20:29:33 do you want to join? 20:29:35 we need an image 20:29:56 the name is: Concept:Spy (IceTudor & Enigmium) 20:29:59 i acidentally used icetudor 20:30:00 sorry 20:30:03 gtg 20:53:50 -!- CruiseCarrier400 has joined Special:Chat 20:53:57 hey 20:54:30 -!- CruiseCarrier400 has left Special:Chat 21:30:05 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 22:21:50 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:22:05 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:22:13 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:22:16 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:22:22 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:22:25 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:22:31 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:22:33 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:22:39 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:22:42 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:22:48 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:22:50 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:22:56 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:22:58 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:23:04 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:23:07 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:23:13 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:23:16 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:23:22 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:23:24 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:23:30 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:23:33 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:23:39 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:23:42 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:23:48 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:23:51 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:23:57 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:24:00 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:24:06 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:24:08 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:24:14 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:24:17 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:24:23 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:24:26 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:24:32 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:24:35 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:24:41 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:24:44 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:24:50 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:24:52 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:24:58 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:25:01 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:25:07 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:25:09 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:25:15 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:25:18 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:25:24 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:25:26 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:25:32 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:25:34 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:25:40 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:25:42 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:25:48 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:25:50 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:25:56 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:25:59 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:26:05 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:26:08 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:26:14 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:26:16 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:26:22 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:26:26 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:26:31 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:26:34 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:26:40 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:26:42 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:26:48 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:26:50 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:26:56 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:26:59 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:27:05 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 23:04:17 # Category:Chat Logs